1. Continue the surviellance of morbidity and mortality and its correlation with known risk factors in all cohort study groups in the Evans County Studies; i.e., a) 1200 participants in NHLI lipoprotein phenotyping study-lipoprotein fractions with morbidity and mortality; b) 250 Black-White neonatal blood pressure study participants-blood pressure levels during the first year of life as a predictor of subsequent hypertension - compare Evans County neonatal Black-White blood pressure levels with comparable groups in either geographical areas; i.e., genetic vs. environmental? c) 600 stepped vs. regular care participants in the NHLI-HDFP study; d) approximately 1,900 participants of the original 1960 Evans County Study cohort; e) 1,00 oral contraceptive users vs. age, race matched non-oral contraceptive users; f) 650 Blacks and White typed for G6PD deficiency A, A(-), and B. 2. Continue to utilize the defined biracial pedigree cohorts as genetic models to study the possible inheritance of hypertension, hyperlipidemias, CHD and thrombotic proneness. 3. Maintain the study as a teaching population laboratory for the School of Public Health, Univ. of North Carolina; Duke Unversity and other institutions in which to also explore new associations between observed CHD and hypertension in the Evans County cohorts. 4. Continue to assemble and maintain all data collected or to be collected, including the frozen sera and food; make available to all qualified individuals and institutions for teaching and research. 5. Evaluate the capacity of new tests to indicate differences in intravascular coagulation between racial and social class groups as related to physical activity, social mobility and dietary deficiency. 6. Continue to study dietary sodium-potassium and calcium intake and its possible relationship to hypertension. 7. Continue to study the enigma of why the eastern coastal plains of Georgia and the Carolinas are the highest total death rate areas in the U.S. and why CHD and hypetensive-cardiovascular disease are major contributors to this mortality.